One Week
by mafuyu no dance
Summary: A look at some different weeks in Ivan and Allison's relationship. Slice-of-life!au, Russia/fem!America.


Allison Kirkland stared at the large Russian in front of her, her eyes narrowing as she listened to him talk in his thick accent. All that was coming out to her was really "blah blah blah, I'm Ivan, I'm tall and Russian and I don't care if my sister slapped you." Well, that last part wasn't true, he did care, but it was beside the point.

"No, I don't care Ivan! I had every right to slap her back she started it." Allison finally had her outburst. Okay, listening time was over, she didn't want to listen to him talk about his problems anymore, because right now this was all about her and the fact that his sister, Nataliya, slapped Allison for no apparent reason and called her a slut.

"Nataliya is special, Allison, I've told you this," The way this conversation was going, it was going to be a full on argument, and their arguments didn't really end well.

"She's not that special if she can do god damn ballet! You and I both know that she's pretty much the best ballerina ever." Okay, that second part didn't really need to be added, but Allison was angry.

"Is this what it's about? Because she's a better ballerina than your sister?" At that, Allison snapped her head up and gave Ivan the dirtiest look she possibly could.

"No, Ivan, that's not what this is about!" Cocking her head a bit to the side, she pointed at him, "I'm angry with you. And Nataliya, but mostly you!" With that, she grabbed her backpack and got headed out of the Braginski household.

That had been a week ago.

* * *

><p>The two of them had always gotten in fights like this, so it was only natural for Ivan to do whatever he did to get her to calm down and let him get a kiss or cuddle or whatever he wanted.<p>

However, this plan backfired.

"I don't want your flowers, Ivan." Allison slammed her locker closed and hoisted her backpack on her shoulder, part of it catching on her uniform skirt, Ivan noticed this but frowned because there was the ever present pair of biker shorts under her skirt.

"Why not? You're angry with me, so I'm making up with you? This is what we do, right?" Ivan was confused, and he looked a bit ridiculous, holding a bouquet of sunflowers in his hand as he followed her.

"That's not the point, Ivan." Well, that was part of the point, but it wasn't the _main_ point, and she was still going to be mad at him for however long she felt would be necessary.

"No, I do not understand. Perhaps you will tell me the point then?" Ivan continued to follow her, down to the gym, knowing she had basketball practice now.

"No, I am not going to tell you, Ivan." Allison paused as she stood in front of the locker room doors, giving Ivan a look over, one hand resting on her hip as she did.

"Get yourself together, and come back and see me." A light laugh escaped her as she did, before she opened the door to the locker room and headed inside of the locker room.

That was five days ago.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Comrade what brings you here?" Ivan stood in the doorway of his house, looking down at his girlfriend, who he was still fighting with.<p>

"I'm here to get Madeleine, she's visiting Katyu…Kat…Kat." Allison always had a problem pronouncing Ivan's eldest sister's name, and he always found it to be the cutest thing ever.

"Ah yes, they're having a "study date", for math. Come inside, I will go get her." The Russian then took a step back to let Allison into the Braginski household. As he disappeared upstairs to get her sister.

Allison stood there for a moment, feeling incredibly awkward before finally sitting on the couch. The Braginiski household was quiet compared to her own, and it was kind of eerie almost.

Or no, the eerie feeling was Ivan's younger sister, Natalia staring at Allison from across the living room, her eyes narrowed and a knife in hand. She was literally the creepiest (and craziest), person Allison had ever known, and she scared the shit out of her. Especially after the incident of a week ago.

"I heard you and brother are fighting." Nataliya was inspecting the knife as she spoke, her eyes not even casting a glance towards the other girl in the room.

Allison opened her mouth to reply when she was cut off, "I'm glad, because that means that brother is finally seeing what's wrong with you, and will dump you, and then he'll open himself up for better options."

This again. This was the exact reason why Allison and Ivan were fighting in the first place, because of Nataliya, and because she said things like that. Not only was it annoying to have to constantly deal with someone saying how your boyfriend was going to break up with you because there was someone better, but also that in Nataliya's mind, that someone was her. _That_ was the most annoying, and disturbing, part about it all.

"Look, Natalie," Allison started, but a sharp glare was sent her way, and she quickly corrected herself, "Nataliya," she didn't want to piss off the Belarusian girl with a knife, "I don't know where you keep getting this idea, but for the last time, Ivan and I are _not_ breaking up."

Those words snapped something inside of Nataliya and the other girl moved across the room, the knife in her hand shoved into the arm of the couch, and a loud scream escaped Allison when it all happened.

By now, Ivan had returned downstairs, Katyusha and Madeleine behind him. They witnessed Nataliya shoving the knife into the couch, and they witnessed her hand strike Allison across the face.

"Nataliya!" The only male in the room moved across, grabbing his sister by the wrist, and pulling her.

"Fucking, Ivan I can't do this anymore." Allison got off the couch, the spot where Nataliya slapped red, "I'm done with this shit, I'm done with you, and I'm done with your crazy sister."

It was like time froze for Ivan at that moment. Allison just broke up with him. It was something he hadn't seen coming. He couldn't find any words as his girlfriend– no, ex-girlfriend, grabbed her own sister by the wrist and left the Braginski house.

This was all his fault. This was his fault and he couldn't tell her.

That was three days ago.

* * *

><p>The two avoided each other after the incident in the living room. Allison hung out with her friends, and Ivan hung out with his "Friends". Well, they weren't really his friends, but they hung around him fear that if they didn't, he was going to beat them up. When they did hang out with him, they did get beat up anyways.<p>

When the two did run into each other, there was an awkward air of tension that surrounded them, and who ever was with them at the time. It was awkward for them, and pretty much anyone who was around them.

"Why are you in here?" Allison's voice was sharp enough to cut diamond. The two were alone in a classroom, it was lunchtime.

"Ah, I was looking for teacher, but it seems he's not here." The other fidgeted a bit. Something about this situation made him nervous, and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

Turning on his heels, he began to walk out of the room, deciding that there was nothing else that could really be said to her right now, since they were "broken up".

"I–" Her voice cut through the sound of his feet padding across the tiled floor. There was a pause, as if, for once, Allison was thinking over her words and what she was going to say to the other.

"I forgive you." Her voice was soft, something that contrasted from the way the other usually acted. Ivan had thought he misheard her, and he _had_ to ask what she said.

"…I said that I forgive you." It was odd. He was the one who was wrong in this situation, yet Allison was the one who was forgiving him.

"Thank you." A small smile crossed his face as he left the room.

That was yesterday.

* * *

><p>Every time Ivan tried to muster up the strength to actually apologize to Allison, he couldn't. Something kept pulling him back, ad it stopped him from really approaching the girl and apologizing to her properly.<p>

It was going to be two days before he said he was sorry.

It was exactly one month. One month before the two of them got into _another_ fight. One to the same magnitude of their last one.

"You don't go around _punching_ people, Ivan!" This fight took place in the hallway at school, Allison's hands rested on her hips as she looked up at her tall boyfriend.

"But he was flirting with you, you always go on and on about how you want me to be chivalrous , and when I do it, you get angry at me. I do not understand you!" Ivan countered, looking down at her. He couldn't help but think that she looked cute when she was mad.

"He was holding the door open for me! That's what chivalry is, not punching people in the face!" She could feel the, little, patience she had going away. Ivan was _always_ so difficult. And thick. Which meant a lot when Allison was the one who thought you were thick.

"He was giving you that look I give you before we–" Ivan's words were cut off by a loud, frustrated, scream coming from his girlfriend.

Allison threw her arms in the air, as if giving up on the other, "You're crazy! Absolutely crazy!"

That had been a week ago.

* * *

><p>He was <em>not<em> hitting Lina. He was nowhere near hitting on Lina, for Lina had a crazy girlfriend, and he had his own equally crazy girlfriend.

He hadn't been hitting on her. They were just talking, her with a beer in hand, and Ivan with a bottle of vodka in his. They were just _talking_.

It was the winter formal after party. He had a few too many, and he was feeling loose, and Allison wasn't there. No, she was still upset with him, so she didn't even go to the stupid dance. He had to go with Yekaterina, because she _desperately_, wanted to go. He hadn't enjoyed himself in the slightest, but the after party _always_ made up for it.

"I'm really sorry." A small voice suddenly said something. Looking in front of him, Ivan spotted Allison's twin sister, Madeleine, who was just as cute as her sister.

"What are you apologizing for, little one?" He always referred to her as little one, because she was so small, and she always spoke so quietly, that she was just, well, little.

"When did you get here? Is your sis–" Ivan stopped short when the bottle of vodka was taken from him, and he stared at the girl as if she was absolutely crazy. "Little one, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Madeleine's voice raised just a bit before she scurried off, mumbling something.

Then it hit him. All one hundred-twenty pounds of Allison F. Jones-Kirkland came, and literally _hit_ Ivan in the back. Or rather tackled.

It was as if time happened in slow motion right then and there. Not just for Ivan and Allison, but for everyone at the party who was watching the entire thing. No one had expected to see the tallest and biggest person in their highschool, be taken down by Allison.

This was Allison Jones, who was barely five-five, and was the smallest person on their school's basketball team.

After she managed to take down Ivan, it certainly meant that she was one of the strongest people on the girl's basketball team. Hell, she was probably stronger than the boy's basketball team.

Allison F. Jones-Kirkland had tackled Ivan Braginski, at the winter formal after prom.

That had been five days ago and Ivan _still_ had the rug burn on both of his knees.

* * *

><p>Word quickly circulated around school that Lina and her girlfriend Nikola had been fighting and were basically on the outs right now. There was also word around the school that Ivan, the creepy large Russian male, was actually trying to help comfort Lina.<p>

At first, Allison didn't really believe it. She couldn't see that there was any chance in hell that Ivan was trying to help Lina reconcile her relationship, especially since he often picked on Lina the most out of anyone in the entire school.

Then she actually heard him trying to comfort the girl, and although it was painful (mostly because Ivan wasn't good at comforting people), it still made her surprised.

"Now now, Lina, I will get Nataliya to go on a date with you. I know you like her, yes? You two make fine couple." Ivan patted the girl on the back, although the pat was more of a thump than anything.

"Your sister broke my fingers once," Okay that was true, "And the only girl for me is Nikola, even if she's dumb and doesn't control all of her emotions and says the stupidest things." Lina began to cry more, and Ivan continued to pat the girl on the back.

"Stupid girls are very easy to come by in this school, yes? We should make sure that her and Allison never become best friends, otherwise this school will be filled with stupid things and bad ideas." Ivan let out some type of chuckle and Allison watched as Lina scooted away from him just a bit.

Allison continued to watch the two's interaction, forgetting what she was going to say to her boyfriend. What had was she going to say in the first place?

Oh right, that he was a dirty cheater for trying to get with Lina again and that he was really an idiot for thinking that they could reconcile if he kept trying to get with Lina.

She was wrong. Allison was wrong about what she had been thinking of Lina and Ivan's relationship.

None of this, Ivan being tackled or anything, wasn't Ivan's fault, Allison had realized now.

That had been three days ago.

* * *

><p>Even if Allison was wrong, it was rare that she would actually admit it. She was stubborn like that, and everyone knew that about her.<p>

She would never go and admit that she was the person wrong in their fights, and Ivan knew it, so he would always just wait until she came to "forgive him".

"I forgive you." Allison stood over him as he sat in the library, doing his homework.

"What do you forgive me for this time?" Ivan had a small smirk on his face as he watched her face falter, he loved messing with her.

"I'm forgiving you for being a stupid commie!" Allison turned on her feet and left, not caring if she screamed in the library. Then again, she never really cared if she was loud. Ever.

That was yesterday.

Ivan knew it would still be two days until she actually said she was sorry.

It took her a lot longer to actually apologize to Ivan, and he smiled when she did.

He had been walking from his third period history class, humming some folk song as he did when Allison approached him.

There was a slight standstill in the hallway as she looked up at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

Then, her arms dropped to her side and she spoke, "I'm sorry." She mumbled, her head turned down just a bit.

Ivan chuckled a bit before draping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head lightly.

That had been a week ago.

* * *

><p>The two of them sat in the library, Allison was supposed to be helping him with his English homework, but so far, the two of them were playing footsie and not really doing anything productive.<p>

"Hey, Ruski," Allison gave him a swift kick in the leg, stopping him from sliding his foot up farther, "How come you've never really…blown up or anything at me?" She asked, chewing on the tip of her pen a bit, eyeing him.

The large Russian reached down to rub his shin, frowning a bit as he slipped on his shoes again, "Why have I not blown up?" Ivan pondered the question a bit before laughing softly, "It's because you always do just what I think you're going to do."

Allison frowned at him before kicking him again, making him only laugh again.

That had been five days ago.

* * *

><p>Allison plopped down in Ivan's lap, making herself comfortable as he made a sound at the newly added weight to his body.<p>

The two of them sat like that for a moment, watching the movie, his lips pressing against her shoulders and neck every now and then.

As they sat there, Ivan realized that he was partially to blame for this entire thing. It was at the same time that Allison realized it as well.

That was three days ago.

* * *

><p>When the two of them were walking in the hallway, Allison smiled at him, and it made Ivan smile in return. A non-creepy smile, at that.<p>

That was yesterday, and all though things were better between the two, they knew that it would still be two days until they both said sorry.

* * *

><p>Lina = fem!Lithuania<br>Nikola = fem!Poland


End file.
